


Phantom Hands

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how twisted could Renzou really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I had a passion for angst during the plot twist of Shima Renzō.
> 
> This was written long before the recent plot developments on 23 September 2013.

Now was not the time for this, but the Okumura twins insisted on taking Renzou’s betrayal extra harshly. They were delaying his escape on a large scale, attacking the teen and his familiar. Where the hell was Lucifer? Or at least somebody in charge with an escape plan?

"Could you just give it up already?!" Renzou shouted, clashing staff against sword as Rin’s anger sent chills down his spine.

"Never, Shima! You fucking traitor!" Rin spat, there was sorrow beyond his anger, but he didn’t want to show it. However, his pain was about to expand ten-fold. At the firing of several rounds, Renzou could feel a faint tugging in his chest. Yamantaka must have taken more damage than he had expected, and he turned to see some of the demon’s life force fading off into the air in charcoal smoke.

"You bastard!" Renzou cursed at Yukio, flames flaring and knocking Rin several feet. He stomped towards the teacher, who had a confident smirk on his face with stoic eyes. He wouldn’t be smirking for long. He wasn’t counting on Renzou’s speed and power with his staff. Nobody had expected it, and why should they have?

The metal rod collided with the male’s gut, sending pain throughout his body and a scream to escape him. Rin tried to stand, but collapsed again upon the ground. Renzou grit his teeth, looking upwards to Yamantaka to gauge the damage. He would survive just fine, but human rage was reaching it’s peak.

"Kill him." Renzou ordered, entirely deadpan as he watched the shadowy hand reach inside the youth’s body. It phased straight through him, wrapping dark tendrils around his still-beating heart and ripping it straight from his chest with intense force. The boy hollered an ear-piercing squeal and fell dead on the spot. Rin stood once more only to see the aftermath of what he should have stopped. The dark-haired teen fell to Yukio’s side and completely shut down. No words, no emotion, nothing. He was as dead as his brother.

None of the remaining ex-wires knew what to do, cowering in fear of their ex-friend while also sobbing over the loss of another. The puppet master Mephisto was too stunned by how the tables had turned to move. Was he impressed or horrified?

Renzou turned at the approaching helicopter, stepping in through the doors as he watched a mentally broken boy weep over his twin brother. The fitting end to this story came when Lucifer arrived into the scene, feet compacting onto Yukio’s still-beating heart.


End file.
